Lung
]] lungs and heart]] The lung was an organ of respiration. The walls of the lungs had capillaries through which blood circulated, allowing for gas exchange; in most humanoids this involved the uptake of oxygen. A diagram of the Human torso depicting the location of the lungs including the bronchial tubes was stored in the 's library computer database. This database was accessed by the Talosians in 2254. ( ) The Ferengi had upper and lower lungs. ( ) Lurians had at least four lungs. ( ) Klingons had three lungs due to brak'lul. It is believed that the third lung gave warriors extra stamina on the battlefield. ( ) Suliban lungs normally had three bronchial lobes, however, the genetically altered soldiers had five. They also had alveoli clusters, which had been modified to process different kinds of atmosphere. ( ) Fantome's people had a large lung capacity which allowed them to survive in an oxygen-less atmosphere for an extended period of time. ( ) The Augments during the Eugenics Wars had lung efficiency that was 50% better than that of a normal Human. ( ) In 2268, James T. Kirk was left with a punctured lung following a knife attack by Thelev. ( ) Later that year, while occupying Kirk's body, Sargon experienced exhilaration at filling his lungs with air. ( ) In 2365, Katherine Pulaski determined that the lungs, among other organs, of the crew showed signs that they had died of old age. ( ) In 2371, both of Neelix's lungs were removed by a group of Vidiians. Unable to create artificial lungs, The Doctor had to use a blood-gas infuser, a cytoplasmic stimulator, and an isotropic restraint in combination with his newly-created holographic organ replacement in order to keep Neelix alive. Later, one of Kes' Ocampan lungs was altered and transplanted into Neelix by the Vidiians. ( ) , Tuvok says to Neelix: "Imagine your lungs filling with oxygen." Tuvok either did not recall that Neelix only had one lung, or he again had two lungs.}} In 2372, the alveoli in Tom Paris' lungs began to mutate after he broke the transwarp threshold. ( ) Soon after, Quark's lower lung was punctured in a brutal assault by a pair of Nausicaans. ( ) ' lung was punctured during a Cardassian attack on the shortly after the beginning of the Dominion War. ( ) In an alternate timeline experienced by the ''Voyager crew in 2374, The Doctor instructed Tom Paris to treat a crewmember with damaged lung tissue with inaprovaline. Eighty-six days later, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered The Doctor to treat her with trioxin after the alveoli in her lungs were chemically burned.'' ( ) During the Hirogen's takeover of the in 2374, Seven of Nine received a punctured lung in a holodeck recreation of World War II. Later, another crewmember also suffered a punctured lung. ( ) In 2376, a comatose B'Elanna Torres' lungs took in just enough oxygen to keep her brain from necrotizing. ( ) Lung problems *Nitrogen narcosis *Orillian lung maggot *Pneumonia * Puncture See also *Anatomy *Bregit lung External link * de:Lunge Category:Organs